Potters' Little Secret
by Fairyhearts and Lia
Summary: Harry Potter. The Boy Who Lived. And Araminta Green. The Girl Who Was Abused. Who would have thought the pair were twins? Except for the matching scars on their forehead and wrist, no one would have known...
1. Chapter 1

Potters' Little Secret - Prologue

The two figures in the middle of the street sat quietly in the dark. The only sound heard were the rustling of leaves and the occasional movement of the baby lying on the steps of No. 4 Privet Drive.

"Albus, do you think it wise to separate them?" the lady asked the man beside her, whose name was Albus. His long beard was tucked into his belt and he looked up at the cloudy sky that provided no light on this November 1st.

"Wise? No. But necessary, yes," he replied.

They sat in silence once again. Until the woman spoke.

"But why not let them grow up together?"

"Harry on his own is in enough danger. He was the one Voldemort was after. Both of them together would be unfathomable, Minerva," Albus reasoned.

"But–" Minerva began, only to be cut off.

"No," Albus said with a tone of finality. His message was clear. This discussion was over. "This is my decision. She's my goddaughter. I will not have her growing up in more danger than she already is."

"Albus," Minerva argued as she looked at the ground. "I've watched these muggles all day. As well as he Dursleys but they make the Dursleys look like adorable kittens!"

Albus stared at her knowingly over his half-moon spectacles.

"You and I both know that adorable kittens aren't as harmless as they seem."

Minerva averted her eyes and looked at the tarmac road, quite aware of what Albus was talking about.

"Fine," she spat unceremoniously. "But who's bringing the girl?"

"I asked Severus to do the honours. He was crying over Lily when I arrived," Albus stared at his hands worriedly. "I don't think he'll ever get over this."

"Probably not," Minerva shrugged. "But like before, is it wise to trust Severus with something as important as this?"

"I know you have your doubts about him, Minerva," Albus began. "But I'd trust Severus with my life."

"You seem to do that a lot lately," Minerva replied sarcastically.

And silence befell them again.

"Must we sit in the dark like vampires?" a drawl reached the pair's ears announcing the arrival of Severus.

"Ah Severus," Albus grinned sheepishly. "I was starting to worry."

Severus rolled his eyes. "Let's just get on with it."

He handed Albus a bundle of blankets that protected the baby girl inside. She stared up at his with her hazel eyes and wisps of red hair on her head.

"Araminta Potter," Albus stated as he turned over her wrist to reveal the lightning shaped scar that was the twin to her brother's scar on his forehead.

Like he had done with Harry, he lay the child on the doorstep to No. 18 Privet Drive and added a note to her blankets. Her hand had a bracelet with her name 'Araminta' in square beads and she waved it at her godfather.

"Goodbye, my dear," Albus smiled kindly. "For now."

And he turned away from the baby. He took out a lighter and clicked it once. The streets lamps all down the street instantly light and a loud _crack_ could be heard. The only indication the three had ever been there were the babies lying on the doorsteps of different houses on that small street in Little Whinging.

Little did they know, after they left a gust of wind blew away the letter on the baby girl's stomach along with all the information of her first year of life...all that was left was the bracelet on her wrist.

Araminta.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone! Fairyhearts here back from my unplanned hiatus. And to reign in the new year and gifting you guys with a new Harry Potter Fic! This is Potters' Little Secret and it's a twin fic...sorry. No decided pairings yet except the regular canons coz you gotta love 'em.<strong>

**Cyas next time!**

**Fairyhearts**


	2. Author Note

**Hey everyone I'm really sorry for not having posted on...anything really and I probably won't be posting much. I haven't been writing fanfiction as much as I used to, I've been mostly focused on my original stories. But I'm still working on all of my stories and they'll be on temporary hiatus in between chapters. Please know that I really appreciate all your support, criticism, etc. on my stories but I'd like to ask for reviews in English please. I don't speak German. **

**Thank you,**

**Fairyhearts.**

**PS Lia has put all her stories on hold indefinitely and may not be continuing them. If she does decide to not continue writing them she will pass her plans onto me and I'll try to finish them.**


End file.
